How Sephiroth met Aerith
by Aerithflowergirl 1986
Summary: Aerith spent her days living on the streets until she bumped into someone who would change her life. Sephiroth/Aerith one shot


Aerith was a 16-year-old girl, she wore a pink dress with a short coat and brown shoes. She had long brown hair with a pink ribbon. She lived on her own on the street's. One day she was walking on the sidewalk and she walked in to a guy with silver long hair. He wore a black shirt and pants with black shoes, he looked around 19. She hadn't seen him so she fell down hitting the ground with a thump. The papers he had been carrying scattered to the ground. Pulling herself together she got up and started to pick them up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" she said

"It's ok" he mumbled bending down to help pick them up.

She handed him the papers. "Thank you for helping pick them up"

She smiled "No problem, my names Aerith"

"uh, nice to meet you I'm Sephiroth" he said fiddling with the papers "but my friends call me Sephy"

"Hmm, Sephy" she said smiling "I liked it"

"What are the papers for" Aerith asked curious

"Oh they are for me to become a solider" He said "My dream is to become a first class solider one day"

She looked at him and smiled "That's cool, I hope you reach your dream"

He nodded "Anyway, I should get going, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, I didn't get hurt" she said smiling

"That's good, well I have to get back home" He said

She nodded "Ok then"

They both turn and leave in different directions Sephiroth headed home to his place and Aerith made her way back to the alley she had slept in since she was little.

Days past without incident and Aerith went about her time as she usually would. One night Aerith was curled up sleeping in her alley trying to keep warm. Sephiroth was walking past the alley and noticed someone laying down. He walked down the alley a bit further and noticed it was the girl he had met a few days ago. He hadn't known she was homeless, he carefully picked her up trying not wake her and took her back to his place. He careful laid her down on his couch, he wondered how such a young girl ended up on the streets. He grabbed a pillow carefully placing it under her head and placed a blanket over her.

Sephiroth went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and get ready for bed. Putting on his pyjamas he again wondered about the girl in the living room, where was her family? He sighed and climbed into bed turning the light of and going to sleep.

Aerith woke up the next morning trying to figure out where she was, how had she got here? Sitting up she looked around the room she was in, it was a very stylish looking apartment. Maybe she was dreaming? She pinched her arm to make sure, it hurt which meant this was real. She didn't remember coming here though. Sehphiroth woke up and strectched, he climbed out of bed and walked out to check on Aerith. He walked out in his Pyjamas, which were just grey pants.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Uh, yes thank you" she said

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked walking to the kitchen

She follows him "uh, cereal is fine"

"I only have one kind is that ok?" he asked turning to her

She smiled sadly "it's got to be better than eating scraps"

He nodded and set up two bowls with cereal and milk. That sat eating their cereal in silence, Aerith didn't know what to say. She had spent many years on the streets and never once been shown such kindness from a stranger.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked

Sephiroth looks up at her "Your only youneg you shouldn't be by yourself on the streets, you can stay here if you like"

Aeritha looked shocked "A-are you sure?"

Sephiroth nodded as he gathers up with bowls and took them to the sink. "I have to go to work so I won't be home till 10pm but make yourself at home"

Sephiroth went to the bedroom and got ready for work. Aerith sat on the couch trying to comprehend what was happening. She turned to T.V on and idly flicked through the channels. Sephiroth came out and placed a shirt and top on the couch for her.

"Tomorrow we can go get you clothes and stuff, but you can use these if you want to wash your clothes" he said blushing slightly.

Aerith blushed "uh thanks"

He nodded and gathered his things and left for work. Aerith eyed the clothes a little embarrassed to wear a guy's clothes. She got up and found her way to bathroom, it was fair sized bathroom. She could remember what it was like to have a bath. She ran a bath and got undressed slipping into the warm water. This is heaven she thought. Afterwards she slipped on Sephy's clothes and placed her clothes in the washing machine, making sure she followed the instructions so she didn't break anything. With that done she washed the bowls they used earlier and puts them away. She heard the washing machine beep, she went and put her clothes in the dryer. She didn't want to be wearing his clothes when he got back. Once her clothes were done she put them back on.

She noticed the pile of dirty laundry and decided to wash them for him since he was letting her stay here. She went and watched T.V until his clothes were done. Once they were dry she folded them and placed them in his drawers. She looked at the clock, it was almost 10pm, she wonders if she should make dinner but she had never cooked before. Her thoughts were interrupted but the door opening.

"I'm home" Sephiroth says as he walks in taking his shoes off.

"welcome home" Aerith responds

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked

Aerith shook her head "I-I don't know how to cook"

He smiled "That's fine I'll make us something, what do you feel like?"

She thought about it for a moment "I've always wanted to have Chicken and rice" she said softly.

He smiled "Chicken and rice it is"

As he put dinner on to cook Aerith went and sat on the lounge still feeling a little awkward. Sephiroth walked over and sat on the couch with her. Aerith didn't know how she should act. So she just sat and stared at the T.V.

"I noticed you did the dishes, thank you" He said

She looked down at her hands "Well your letting me stay here so I thought I should do something helpful"

He smiled "Well this is going to be your home to so you can do as you please"

He got up and headed into the kitchen to check on dinner leaving Aerith with her thoughts. Thinking of anywhere but her alley as home was a weird concept for her. It's all she had known for so long. Sephiroth served the food and called her to eat. They ate in silence, Sephiroth watched the young girl eat and felt like it was now he's duty look after her. After the finished he cleared the plates and offerd her a shirt to sleep in.

"We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes its my day off" He said "we can organise a better bed for you to"

"uh thanks, the couch is fine though" Aerith replied

He shook his head "No your going to live here we will do things properly"

She nodded heading to the bathroom to change. Sephiroth changed into his pyjamas and made sure the couch was all set out for her. Aerith came out and layed on the couch, Sephiroth turned the lights off.

"Goodnight Aerith" He said

"Goodnight Sephiroth" She replied


End file.
